


Miguel Rivera x OC: you make me loco

by astridmarvel777



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astridmarvel777/pseuds/astridmarvel777
Summary: it has been almost 5 years since Miguel traveled into the land of the dead. and he is 17 years old now.life has been good for Miguel, he has brought back music to his familia and he become quite the success.but when Isabella, his best friend and long time crush needs his help, he needs to drop everything in order to make sure that things go back to normal again.after all, family comes first.and to Miguel, Isabella is family.especially after she saved his little sisters life.





	1. 5 years later/ un poco loco

**Author's Note:**

> sooo,
> 
> i am obsessed with Coco...
> 
> aaand,
> 
> im going to write a fic...
> 
> becauuuse,
> 
> i want to.
> 
> hope you like it!

Miguel's POV

“Today is a very special day of the year.

Dia de los Muertos!

I love this day, because it is the one day a year that I know that mi familia is here with me. Ever since my adventure to the land of the dead I have been different. Its like sometimes i can feel them there when i need them most. I can feel mi mama Imelda's hands give me a hug when i am sad, or I hear papa Hectors voice if i am trying to write one of my songs. Call me loco, but it is true, and I would not have it anyother way.

But this years Dia de los Muertos is going to be one to remember! Because this is the year that I will ask Isabella to be my girlfriend!”

The mariachi that I was helping sighed,

“Oui muchacho! I asked you to help me repair my guitar! Not tell me about your love life!”

I cringed, “lo siento, I got carried away... i'm just exited is all.” I said embarrassed. And focused on tuning up his old guitar. Ever since i had brought back music to the Rivera Familia, the rest of mi familia decided that i did not belong in the shop making shoes. So, as a way to still make money for the family I opened my own guitar repair shop. I was pretty good thanks to the years that I had to make my own guitars from scratch.

The mariachi chuckled, “must be some girl eh chamaco?” he asked with an eyebrow raised.

I blushed, “si! Isa is just amazing!” I said dreamily. 

“Isn't she part of the Guercio familia? The ones who own the animal shelter?” the mariachi asked. I nodded, “Si senor! That would be her!” he smiled and nodded. “She's a pretty one, i've seen her dance in the plaza with the little niños. Seems to me that she has caught the eye of a lot of boys who come to watch her.” 

I cast my eyes down to the floor, “si...i've noticed that to…” I said sadly.

The mariachi, realizing his mistake quickly added. “But she looks happiest when she is dancing to your songs Miguel.” I snapped my head up to looks at him again. “Really? I mean that would make sense cause we are best friends and all and we have known each other for a long time but do you really think that-” “MIGUEL!” 

we both jumped when we heard my name yelled from the front of the shop. “Hola Abuelita!” I called. The old woman stormed to the back of the shop and stood in front of me with one hand on her hip and the other carrying a bent broomstick. That woman has been sweeping the same places for the past 17 years of my life and i have never seen one difference that it has made, this town is practically made of dust.

“Miguel it is almost sundown! Don't you have somewhere that you need to be?” she said waving a crooked finger in front of my face, and a hint of a smile playing across her face. I gasped when i checked the old clock hanging on the wall, and sure enough the time had flown by me without me realizing it. 

I gasped and stood up, realizing that i still had the mariachis guitar I groaned and looked down. The mariachi chuckled and took the guitar, “go chamaco, i can use my other one for tonight, you can finish this up tomorrow.” i breathed a sigh of relief, “gracias senor!” i thanked him and i grabbed my red performance jacket and my red sombrero, and slipped my guitar over my shoulder and then rushed out the door, but not before giving mi abuelita a kiss on the cheek. “Adios.” i said as i headed for the door.

“I BETTER HAVE A POTENTIAL GRAND-DAUGHTER IN-LAW BY THE END OF TONIGHT!” she called after me, almost causing me to trip over my own feet. “Abuelita” i said blushing. “NO CHICKENING OUT THIS TIME MI HIJO!” she yelled with a grin on her face. I hurried away in the direction of Mariachi Plaza blushing as red as a tomato.

“Oh that boy...ancestors help him.” The old woman said shaking her head. But she wore a smile on her old face. She remembered what it was like to be in love, she sighed and then straightened her back, and went right back to her sweeping.

YOUR POV

When Miguel reached the plaza he was out of breath from running so hard to make up the lost time. He leaned against a building, and cast his eyes around the plaza looking for one girl in particular. When he spotted her he breathed a sigh of relief. But his relief vanished when he saw that she was talking to another boy, Antonio. 

Miguel glared at the boy, and clenched his fists. Antonio had been nothing but a jerk to Miguel his whole life. Always teasing him about how his family were the only people in all of mexico that hated music. 

Flashback (5 and a half years ago)

Miguel remembered that Antonio and his little gang would crowd around him after school and throw old shoes at him. The only reason that they ever stopped is because one day Isabella shoved them aside and stood next to Miguel and yelled at them to back off.

She was very scary and she got most of the boys to back away, but Antonio had stayed. “Aww does Miguel need a pretty girl to fight for him?” he taunted. He stepped forward and grabbed Isabells wrist. “This isn't a place for you, sweetheart, now run along while the men clean this mess up.” he said while leaning closer to her face. She remained completely calm and looked him straight in the eyes and said “Antonio, i will give you three seconds, to unhand me with your pathetic hands and apologize to Miguel, or i'll beat you to the ground and show you how big you really are instead of what your big head tells you that you are.” 

there were several “oohs” from the gathering crowd of kids. Antonio looked shocked for a second, but then went back to his cheeky grin. “Your cute when you get feisty.” he said and gripped his hand tighter around her wrist. “ très…” she warned. he tried to pull her forward but to his surprise he found that she wouldn't move an inch. Miguel noticed that she had dug her heels into the ground and braced herself. 

“dos…” she said calmly, Miguel wanted so desperately to help her, to do anything to make it seem like he wasn't weak, but it seemed like he was frozen to the ground. He couldn't believe that Isabella was actually standing up for him. And also because he was also a little bit curious as to what she would to to Antonio if she reached one.

“Oh come on sweetheart, you can’t actually be standing up for this loser! He doesn't even like music!” Antonio laughed and pointed at Miguel, others laughed to. Miguel felt close to tears, he wanted to scream at them that he loved music, he would grab a guitar and show them that he could play just like Ernesto De La Cruz. Then they would all like him, then they would all be sorry.

But he knew that if he did that then the word would spread so fast he wouldn't even have time to get home before the rest of his familia found out about it. 

“uno!…” Isabella said. The crowd leaned in and held their breath. Antonio just chuckled, “Oh I'm soooo scared! What are you gonna do? Slap m-” *POW!!!* the crowd gasped as they saw Antonio stumble backwards holding his nose. Isabella's fist was so fast if you blinked you would have missed it. 

Antonio took his hand away from his face and saw that it was covered in blood, he looked shocked for a moment but then he glared at Isabella. “You shouldn't have done that sweetheart.” he tried to sound strong but Miguel could hear the waiver in his voice. 

Isabella braced herself again, but this time when Antonio tried to grab her, she grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind his back. He grunted and turned around to face her, but she was ready and she flung him up over her shoulder and slammed him onto the ground. He moaned in pain and he looked up at her.

She knelt down next to him “I gave you a warning...next time I won't.” She said coolly, then she raised her hand and slapped him across the face. “Don't ever call me sweetheart again!” She yelled. Then she stood up and brushed her hands off.

Antonio got up like a wounded dog and ran away. Embarrassed that he had just gotten beat up by a girl. The rest of the crowd followed after him, the show was over. Soon the only two left were Isabella and Miguel. 

She walked over to where he was standing. “are you ok Miguel?” She asked quietly. He nodded like an idiot. Her dark hair had come out of the braid she had a little bit and it fell in front of her face, she was covered in a layer of dust but she didn't seem to mind. Her eyes widened when she saw the dark bruise on his cheek. Most likely from one of the shoes that Antonio's gang had thrown at him earlier. 

“Oh Miguel, I'm so sorry, Antonio is a big jerk!” She said coldly. “He shouldn't treat you like that...or anyone for that matter.” she gently touched the bruise on his face, he flinched at the touch but he didn't move. 

Isabella looked up at the sky and saw that it was getting late. She grabbed Miguel's hand, she didn't notice the blush that came to his face. “Come on, let's walk home.” Miguel followed her “you know where I live?” Miguel asked. She rolled her eyes, “Miguel, I was at your casa last week for new shoes.” She said smiling. 

“Oh... oh yeah! Lo Siento I'm not thinking.” He said hurriedly. She laughed and nudged him playfully. He laughed and looked down, she was still holding his hand. He gasped suddenly. “Isabella! Your wrist!” He said worried. 

He held her hand gently so she could see the scratches on her arm. Some of them were bleeding, Miguel realised that it was because of the grip that Antonio had on her earlier. He suddenly felt very angry, “that jerk! He hurt you!” Miguel said bitterly. 

“Sí...and I gave him a bloody nose and a sore butt for a week... I'm fine Miguel!” Isabella said trying to keep him calm. But Miguel shook his head, “he has no respect for anyone!” he said angrily.

He looked up and saw that they were on his street, “come inside, I can find a bandage.” He said determined. “Miguel I don't…” Isabella started to argue, but the pleading look on Miguel's face made her stop. “I...gracias Miguel.” She said with a smile and they walked into his house…

They became very close friends after that day, best friends to be exact. Abuelita loved this girl after she found out the story of what happened, and Isabella would often come over for dinner, or help Miguel watch his younger siblings. She also gave Dante frequent check-ups to make sure that he was in good health. 

With her family looking after all the animals, (and there were a lot) she never really saw them much. “It's like having a million babies living in your house, each one with its own special needs.” Isabella said as she described what her life was like. “And my parents are usually gone to rescue shelter fundraisers around the world.” Miguel gave her a hug “well you are welcome in my family any time!”

they both had developed a huge crush on each other, though they were still to young to admit it. 

Soon Miguel told her about his secret room above the workshop, and showed her his guitar and she loved to hear him play. And she promised to keep his secret as long as he kept playing for her. He agreed as long as he could watch her dance. She was really good and Miguel loved to watch her. 

End of flashback

Miguel quickly crossed the plaza to were Isabella and Antonio were. As he got closer he could hear some of their conversation.

“Get away from me before I punch your nose in again Antonio!” Isabella said. But Antonio took another step closer instead. “très…” she warned. He stopped, “come on Isa, I know you want this.” He said while gesturing to himself. Isabella gagged, “I wouldn't want you if I was on fire and you had the only bucket of water in town! And on another note, if YOU were on fire and I had the only bucket of water in town...I would drink it!” She snapped back. “Still feisty…” he said and he took another step towards her. 

“dos…” she said giving another warning. She held up her fists, but he didn't take the warning this time and took another step. Isabella reeled her arm back, getting ready to punch him again...but to her surprise someone beat her to it. 

“UNO!” Miguel yelled and flung his fist at his old Bully. The blow caught both Isabella and Antonio by surprise. And Isabella watched with a shocked look on her face as Miguel came out of nowhere and punched the idiot in front of her in the eye. 

Antonio fell to the ground, and Miguel stood over him. “Don't ever touch her again!” He said angrily, his fists were still balled up. “She doesn't want anything to do with you!” Antonio got up unsteadily, and held his eye. “I'll get you Riviera…” then he moaned and stumbled away from the plaza holding his head. 

Miguel watched him go, when he was satisfied that he wasn't coming back he turned back to Isabella. “Isa? Are you ok-whoa!” He was caught by surprise as Isabella tackles him in a hug. He caught her and hugged her back. Then without warning he picked her up around her waist and swung her around. 

She erupted into laughter, “Miguel! Miguel put me down!” She giggled. He did. smiling as well. She took a breath to calm herself down again. “Gracias Miguel, you are the best!” She said. He rubbed the back of his neck, “he was being a jerk…” she raised an eyebrow. “Besides...I knew that if you punched him it would have been way worse than mine… I was being nice to him.” Miguel joked. 

Isabella burst into laughter. “Your loco!” She said and stood up on her toes and gave him a peck on the cheek. “Gracias…” she said again. Before Miguel could say anything else she grabbed his hand. “Now come on! Your late!” She said and pulled him to a corner of the plaza. 

She sat down next to a bag and pulled out white and black face paint. “Sit down and hold still.” She said and Miguel obeyed. He felt tingles run through his body when he felt her fingers touch his face as she painted it to look like a skeleton. “Stop moving!” She said. “I'm not!” “You are silly!” “Ok ok i'll stop!” he said holding up his hands. “You just moved again!” She giggled and grabbed his hands and pulled them down. 

She brushed her finger over his lips to turn them black, and he couldn't help but smile. “Miguel! If I have to tell you one more time!” She warned. He laughed and she managed to get the rest of the makeup on him. “Now my turn!” She said. 

Miguel picked up the paint and began to do her face, he took extra time to do the little details that decorated the real skeletons in the land of the dead. She had swirls on her cheeks and around her eyes, and they stood out on bold colors on the white paint. 

She giggled when he got to her lips. “Oh who's moving now huh?” He said amused. “It tickles!” She argued. “Sí! Now you know why I couldn't keep still!” He said back. 

Finally he was finished and she opened her eyes. Miguel took in a sharp breath, “you look beautiful.” He whispered. She smiled, “you look muy guapo yourself Miguel.” She giggled  
And put his big hat over his head. “Come on we still need to sign up!” the two of them ran off to get into the sign up line.

“And what will you be performing tonight?” The sign up lady asked. “Un poco loco!” The two teens said at the same time. They looked at each other and Miguel winked at her. She rolled her eyes. “Loco” she said under her breath. 

As the night went on, the two waited for their turn. They laughed and danced to the other songs that were sung and Isabella laughed and cheered when a group of children grabbed Miguel and danced with him on the stage, one of them being his little sister Socorro, now about five years old. He swung his sister around and tried his best to dance, he looked up with a sheepish smile at the crowd. Everyone laughed. He made eye contact with Isabella and gave her a cheesy grin a wiggled his eyebrows. She laughed blew him a kiss. 

Soon the song was over and the little niños ran off the plaza stage he gave his sister a hug and a kiss “you did wonderful hermana” he said. She leaned in closer to his face and whispered, “abuelita says don't chicken out.” She grinned and ran off before Miguel could catch her. He chuckled and started to get off the stage but was stopped by Isabella who handed him his guitar. “We are up next amigo!” she said excitedly. 

She straightened his hat and then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, the crowd “Awwed” Miguel blushed but you couldn't see it because if the makeup. He looked over the crowd and saw his whole familia was watching him. His little sister was sitting on his abuelita's lap, both of them had big grins on their faces. He winked at them and then got into position, he looked back at Isabella to make sure that she was ready, she nodded.

He took a deep breath and then let out the loudest gritto he had ever done. The whole plaza erupted into cheers. He raised his hand and then began to strum on his guitar, and at that same time Isabella came to life behind him as she danced to the music. 

M: What color's the sky?

¡Ay mi amor, ay mi amor!

You tell me that it's red

¡Ay mi amor, ay mi amor!

Where should I put my shoes?

¡Ay mi amor, ay mi amor!

You say, "put them on your head!"

¡Ay mi amor, ay mi amor!

You make me un poco loco

Un poquititito loco 

The way you keep me guessing 

I'm nodding and i'm yesing

I'll count it as a blessing

That I'm only un poco loco!

Isabella came up behind Miguel and took his hat off, the crowd cheered and laughed at the surprised look on Miguel's face and he turned to try and get it back, but Isabella kept it out of his reach, and danced around the stage she stomped her feet to the rhythm of Miguel's guitar, the two of them danced around the stage never missing a beat of the song.  
Isabella began to sing along with Miguel.

I: The loco that you make me

It is just un poco crazy

The sense that you're not making

M: The liberties you're taking

B: Leaves my cabeza shaking

You're just un poco loco

The two of them danced circles around each other and Miguel let out a bunch of Grittos they didn't seem to realize that they were slowly getting closer together.

Un poquititititititititititititito loco!!!

They froze in their position when the song ended and Miguel suddenly realized that he had his free hand wrapped around her waist and was holding her against him and that she had her hand on his chest, the other one still holding his sombrero. Their noses were barely touching, and both were breathing heavily after the song. 

They both seemed to realize the situation that they were in but neither of them moved. They both just stood there frozen, looking at the other.

“KISS HER ALREADY!!!” 

Someone in the crowd shouted, they both looks up and saw that Miguel's abuelita was standing on one of the seats with Socorro on top of her shoulders. They were both yelling “KISS! KISS! KISS!” and pretty soon the rest of his famIlia joined in, and soon enough the whole plaza was cheering “KISS! KISS! KISS!” Miguel looked back at Isabella who was looking at him.

“Isa…” he whispered. She put her free hand around his neck and held up the sombrero in between them and the crowd, covering their faces. “It's always good to give the audience what they want.” She whispered. 

He grinned and dipped her lower “as you wish mi princesa.” he swung his guitar over his shoulder and wrapped both his arms around her. They both leaned closer and they kissed. 

It was soft and sweet, and they both got lost in it. He felt Isabella reach up and put his hat back on his head. He was vaguely aware that the crowd could see them now. But he didn't care.

He heard the roar of the audience as they cheered, he could still hear His abuelita and little Sister yelling over the crowd. He could hear his sister chanting

"Miguel and Isa-bella! dancing in the plaza!  
B-e-s-a-n-d-o!"

They broke the kiss and stared at each other for a second. “Isa...will you be my Novia? Miguel asked quietly. She folded her hand Into his and kissed his cheek. “Sí Miguel! I've been waiting forever!” Isabella squeezed his hand. And a big grin crosses over Miguel's face.

They walked off the stage and into the crowd where they are almost trampled over my Miguel's family. “Sí! She said yes! Abuelita!” Miguel cheered with them. And Isabella got hugs and kisses from everyone. 

This went on for several minutes until things finally calmed down a little bit. The competition was over, and the judge decided that Miguel and Isabella won. The cheers from the crowd and from Miguel's family said that they agreed. Miguel's father pumped his fist in excitement, “oui! This calls for a celebration!” 

Everyone laughed. “Please come and join us.” Abuelita said taking Isabella's hand. “Sí I would love that very much!” Isabella said happily. Miguel took her hand as the family began to head back to the Riviera house. 

“Oh I hope you can see me now Hèctor!” Miguel thought to himself. He smiled at the thought of the old skeleton celebrating with the rest of his family on Dia De Los Muertos.

“Come on Socorro! Time to go home!” Miguel called looking around and expecting to see the little girl come running to him. But he was confused when that didn't happen. “Socorro?” He called, the rest of the family turned around and began calling her name as well. It was a big plaza and there was music everywhere, she probably just couldn't hear them. 

Suddenly there was a scream that came from the crowd surrounding the center of the plaza. But not just any scream, Socorro’s scream. Miguel recognized it right away. “Socorro!” He yelled and dashed to the place he had heard it. Isabella hurried after him with the rest of the family closely behind. 

He stopped in the middle of the plaza looking around for her, he spotted her in the shadows of the plaza struggling to get away from someone who had grabbed her wrist. “Let me go!” She screamed. But the figure pulled her against them and held her tightly, making sure that she couldn't escape. 

“Hey! Let her go!” Miguel yelled, and he ran at the figure. The person quickly dragged Socorro onto the plaza stage and into the light where everyone could see. By now people had begun to take notice and watch the scene in front of them. There was a collective gasp from everyone when they saw a little girl screaming for help, and being held by none other than Antonio. 

Right away Miguel could see that he was drunk. He was covered in sweat, and he was shaking very badly, his eye was bruised black from where Miguel had punched him earlier. but the part that scared Miguel the most was that he had a gun. And it was pointed straight at his little sister. Socorro seemed to know that she was in danger and had stopped struggling. 

“Antonio! Let her go! Your drunk! Your not well!” Miguel said desperately and took another step forward. “Miguel! This is for earlier! You should have stayed out of my business!!” Miguel barely understood him because his words were slurred. But he got the message. “This was his fault.”

“Look I'm sorry Antonio! I can make it up to you! Just let her go!” Miguel said trying to sound calm, and not fearing for his sisters life. “You can have anything that you want!” Miguel reasoned. 

Everyone was so focused on the scene playing on the stage that no one even notice Isabella slowly disappear from the crowd. She made her way around people until she was behind the stage. Then she slowly took off her dance shoes so no one would hear her, but she picked one up holding it with the heel facing out. Then she quietly crept onto the stage behind Antonio. 

She heard Miguel beg for his sister, saying that Antonio could have anything that he wanted. 

“I want payback! I'm tired of being humiliated!” Antonio yelled and then moaned in pain. “No you don't!” Miguel shouted. “It will gain you nothing! please! your drunk! your not thinking straight!" But Antonio was not in the right mind to listen to reason.  
“Shut up!” Antonio said angrily and he tightened his grip on Socorro who yelped in pain. “Please Antonio! Take me instead just let her go!” Miguel begged.

Antonio stumbled a bit, and looked confused. Then he became angry again. “NO!” he yelled. And he pointed the barrel of the gun straight at Socorro's head. Miguel lurched forward, along with the rest of his family. “NO!” he screamed. 

But he stopped frozen when suddenly Antonio grunted and fell to the ground. Miguel looked up shocked to see Isabella standing over him with one of her dancing shoes in her hand. The heel was broken. And she had the glare of death on her as she looked down at Antonio.

She quickly bent down and picked up the shaking Socorro. And handed her over the railing of the stage into the waiting arms of Miguel. He grabbed her with tears in his eyes and hugged her tight. The whole Rivera family quickly joined in the hug, and Isabella smiled at them. 

Miguel's father quickly motioned for her to join them, but then he burried himself in the hug again. 

Isabella watched them for a moment longer with a smile on her face and then turned around to get down by the stairs. But she gasped when she found herself face to face with Antonio. He reeked of alcohol. He was pointing the gun at her chest. 

“Miguel!” She cried trying to get help. She grabbed the hand that held the gun, and tried to point it up to the roof, But before she could get very far she felt him pull the trigger.


	2. keep playing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read to find out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! thanks for all of your wonderful comments!
> 
> sorry this chapter took so long...but i hope you like it!

The world seemed to slow down for Miguel as he tried to process what had just happened. One moment he was hugging his little sister, and the next he heard his name being called. But when he looked up to the stage his blood turned to ice. 

He saw Antonio, somehow still awake, and he saw the gun pointed directly at Isabella. He saw her try to move the gun away, but a split second later, Miguel heard the sound that made his heart stop. 

The gunshot.

Everyone gasped as they witnessed it. Miguel screamed “ISA!” and he quickly passed Socorro to the nearest person and rushed to the stage. Isabella slowly sank to the ground. Shaking and holding onto the railing. He screamed in pure rage and tackled Antonio, he wrestled the gun out of his hands and tossed it across the stage. He knocked Antonio to the ground and punched him in the face, then he did it again, and again, and again. 

Miguel would have kept doing it if it hadn't been for his father and uncles grabbing his arms and pulling him away. They grabbed onto Antonio who was now unconscious, but no one was taking any chances.

Miguel was shaking. Filled with hatred for Antonio. But the poison of rage in his blood was cooled when he heard a small whimper. He immediately rushed over to Isabella who was sitting, leaned against the wooden railing. She was shaking and she was as white as a sheet. She was holding her side and she had her eyes scrunched up in pain.

Miguel was scared to touch her, but he gently pressed his hand to her face. “Isa? Can you hear me?” He asked, choking back a sob. She slowly turned her head to look at him. “Hola Miguel.” She said with a weak smile. She tried to move but she just gasped in pain and fell forwards. Miguel caught her and pulled her to his chest. 

“Isa!” He cried. He looked over to where she had been holding her side and almost fainted at the sight of the blood that was staining her dress. Miguel quickly slipped his arms under her and lifted her up. She moaned in pain and scrunched her face up. Miguel felt his heart break as he watched her. 

“Mama!” He called “she needs help!” He said frantically. His mother nodded, “we can take her back to the house, quick someone go and find the doctor!” She ordered. A few people ran off to go and find him. 

Miguel went as fast as he could, but he tried to be careful with Isabella. When they got back to the house he rushed into the nearest room and carefully set her down on the small bed. She moaned, and curled up, but that only seemed to make it worse and she tried to move to make it stop. Miguel grabbed her hand hand “no no...Isa...you need to relax, the doctor will be here soon.” He said trying to sooth her.

His mother came in with a roll of bandages and ripped one of them off, without hesitation she she wrapped it tightly around the blood covered area. Isabella yelped in pain. But Miguel held her down. “Shh...shhh….” He tried to calm her down. 

Suddenly the door flung open again and this time the doctor rushed in and pushed Miguel away. “I'm going to have to ask you to leave,” he said looking at Miguel. “What!? No!” Miguel argued. “Look chamaco you will only get in the way!” The doctor said. “Senora you can help me.” The doctor said talking to miguel's mother. She nodded. 

Abuelita came in and had to drag Miguel out of the room. He was in tears, he didn't want to leave Isabella like that. But just like that he was suddenly on the wrong side of the door and it was shut in his face.

 

The Rivera family sat in the living room of their house in silence. The only sound that could be heard was Isabella screaming in the next room.

Miguel sat in on a stool next to the door holding Socorro on his lap. She had fallen asleep and was curled up on his chest. He held her tight, knowing that she had almost died. Had it not been for Isabella at that last second. 

He closed his eyes to try to stop the tears that threatened to fall. He took shaky breaths and tried to think of anything else, other than Isabella fighting for life in the next room. The front door suddenly opened and and a young man stepped into the house. He was breathing hard like he had been running for a long time. 

Miguel recognized him, he was Isabella's older brother, Camerón. He searched the room and found Miguel. “Isabella? Is she...what happened? People say she was shot!?...I mean...is she…?” He asked frantically. 

“We don't know Camerón…” Miguel whispered. Miguel's father offered a chair, and camerón collapsed into it and put his head in his hands.   
Abuelita came and put her hand on cameróns shoulder. “We owe a lot to your sister, she is a true hero.” She said. Camerón patted her hand and looked at her with sad eyes. “Sí...she is.” 

Socorro shifted in Miguel's lap and looked at his face. “Play something hermano” she whispered. Miguel sighed, he didn't really feel up to playing anything at the moment, he just wanted to go in and make sure that his novio was alright. 

Novio…

Miguel smiled in spite of the situation, he had asked her to be his girlfriend and she had said yes! He had been so worried that she would say no...but nope! She had said yes almost right away! 

He looked down at Socorro who was looking back up at him with her big pleading eyes. He couldn't say no to those big eyes. “Alright hermana.” he said and he set her down. He looked for his guitar, suddenly realizing that he didn't know where it was. His uncle stood and went into the other room and came back with the guitar. Miguel thanked him and then slipped the strap over his shoulder. 

His hands hovered over the strings for a moment, unsure of what he would play. He let his fingers strum over the strings, he tried to speak but no words would come out of his mouth. So he closed it again and just let his fingers play what they wanted.

It was a beautiful melody from a song that everyone knew, but it was played a little slower and a bit sadder, but it was still beautiful nonetheless. 

Everyone in the room closed their eyes and let the music take them to a different place. A place that didn't have a girl that everyone loved possibly dying in the next room.

That very girl who was lying on the bed in pain smiled the tiniest bit when she heard the music coming from the other room and she knew that it was Miguel. “Keep playing Miguel.” she thought, before she closed her eyes again and drifted off into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you think!
> 
> ill try to update soon!
> 
> thanks Yall!


	3. Marigold calling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry this took so long! I lobe all yoir wonderful comments! 
> 
> I will update soon!

After what seemed like forever, the doctor and Miguel's mother came out of the small back room. They both looked tired. Miguel had long since stopped playing his guitar and most of his family had gone to bed. It was well past midnight. 

But Miguel was still up. The only one up in fact. Isabella's brother had gone home and promised to return the next morning. Miguel's father had fallen asleep on the chair and was snoring. 

His mother walked over to him and nudged him awake. Miguel stood up and walked over to the doctor. He couldn't even speak he just asked him silently.

The doctor nodded and gave a small smile. “She's alive.” 

Miguel had to cover his mouth to keep from screaming for joy. He let happy tears fall down his face. The doctor smiled but then he turned grim.

“She still has a chance that she won't make it...she is stable for now, but she fell asleep. That means that her body is trying to heal...but it's also dangerous. She could shut down so much that she could die.” 

Miguel looked horrified at those words. The doctor quickly tried to make him feel better. “Don't worry muchacho, it's not likely to happen. And she's in a stable condition, so I wouldn't worry.” 

Miguel breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you.” He said. The doctor nodded and then turned away. Miguel's mother put a few coins into his hand as thanked him as well, then the doctor left. 

Miguel looked at the closed door that separated himself from Isabella. His mother caught him staring and she nudged him forward. “Go see her Mi Hijo.” She said.

Miguel quietly opened up the door and walked into the small room. He sighed when he saw Isabella looking quite peaceful as she slept. 

Miguel knelt down next to her and took her hand in his. It was warm and rough from all the work that she had done over the years. 

He gently placed a small kiss on her cheek. “Thank you Isa.” He whispered. “Thank you for saving Socorro. Please be okay, I can't lose you...Your my best Amigo...and my Novio...I need you to be okay…” 

Miguel felt his eyelids grow heavy, and he set his head down next to Isabella's. Just when he was about to say goodnight, something caught his eye. 

A faint orange glow from the corner of the room, he slowly got up and walked over to it. When he got closer he could see clearly that it was a marigold petal, he smiled at the memories he had with them. 

But he frowned when the petal flower glowed again. He had seen this before, but only in the land of the dead. He didn't know what it ment, but he felt like it was calling to him...begging him to touch it. 

He didn't know what would happen if he touched it while he was still living...but his curiosity eventually got the better of him. He took one last look at Isabella. 

“I love you Isa.” He whispered.

Then he touched the petal and was engulfed in a flash of orange light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its short! 
> 
> The next one will be better I promise! 
> 
> Stay tuned


	4. good ol' papa Hector...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! sorry i havent updated in a while... i am still writing this story i just havent found the time to update it...

Miguel groaned and opened his eyes. He found himself laying on his back on the hard stone floor. He sighed and then turned over and pushed himself up. 

He was in the same room, Isabella was still resting on the bed, his guitar was still leaned against the wall…

Huh…

Miguel shrugged and was about to pass the whole glowing marigold thing off as just a silly dream when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned around expecting to see his mother or one of his uncle's, but he was even more surprised to be met with nothing. He felt a tap on his other shoulder and he whipped around but again he was met with only air. 

He continued to circle around looking for who it could be. He stood still for a moment and waited….

The tap came again, but this time Miguel reached behind him and grabbed the hand.

“AHA!” Miguel said triumphantly. He whirled around but was again only met by air. 

He felt something moving in his hand and he looked down…

“AAAAHHH!!!” Miguel screamed and threw the skeleton hand away from him. It hit the wall and fell behind the bed. 

Muffled laughter could be heard coming up from under the bed. 

Miguel slowly knelt down and looked under the bed, suddenly something shot out heading straight for him. 

Miguel screamed and flailed backward and closed his eyes, waiting to be hit.

But nothing ever came, he heard laughter and opened his eyes...and there in front of him was the great Hèctor Rivera himself...well...skeleton self...rolling on the floor and holding his ribcage as he laughed.

“OUI! MIGUEL! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE!!!” 

“IT WAS ALL LIKE ‘HUH?’ AND THEN IT WAS LIKE ‘WHAT?’ AND THEN YOU WERE LIKE ‘OH MY GOODNESS PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!’ 

“AHAHAHAHAHA!!!” 

Miguel was still trying to catch his breath and take in the fact that he could see papa Hèctor. 

“H-Hèctor?” He asked. The thin skeleton looked at him and smiled. “The one and only Chamaco!” 

“But...but how can I see you?” Miguel asked. Hèctor sighed. “Oui...the flower petal! I told it to glow and it did and then you touched it and now we are here!” He explained. 

“It was quite awesome really...I was all like ‘glow flower petal I demand it!’ And it did! And then you were like "oohhh a shining flower petal!...ima gonna touch it!” 

Hèctor had the biggest grin on his face, and Miguel slowly came to understand what was going on. 

“But why?” He asked.

Hèctors face fell sadly and he looked over at Isabella who was still sleeping like nothing was happening. 

“She needs help Miguel,” he said sadly. 

A lump rose in Miguel's through and he managed to swallow it down.

“What is wrong with her?” He asked.

“Other than the fact that she got shot...she is kind of...in a coma…” Hèctor admitted. 

“And...she...uh...just turned up at family reunions” he rushed.

“WHAT!?” Miguel yelled. “But why would she be there if she's not dead!?” he asked.

Hector shrugged, “the land of the dead works in strange ways, but we might want to go before things get stranger and because I left her with Oscar and Phillipe, and she looked scared to death….DEATH!!! HA! See what I did there? I made a joke and I didn't know it!” Hector said in delight.

Miguel rolled his eyes, “let's go already Hector!” he said and grabbed the arm of the old skeleton and shoved him out the bedroom door.

Miguel turned back for a second to look at Isabella, he sighed, “see you soon Isa…” 

Then he shut the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it was short but i promise that the next chapter will be much longer


	5. Enter: the Rivera family.

Miguel quickly realized that his family couldn't see him, just like that fateful night many many years ago when he ventured into the Land of the Dead. His body was outlined with a faint orange glow as he and Hector made their way to the Marigold bridge at the edge of the cemetery.

Crossing the barrier to the bridge was like stepping into a different room, the air got warmer and Miguel could feel the golden glow that outlined him was not gone. 

Miguel could hear the whispers of the skeletons as they passed, they pointed to Miguel and stayed away from him. Many of them knew that he was the living boy from many years ago that had been the talk of the Land of the dead for a long time afterwards. 

The duo made their way off the bridge, but instead of waiting in a line to get through the gates with the many souls returning from visiting their families, they were suddenly met with Emelda running up to them.

“WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!?” she yelled and grabbed them both by a hand and lead them through the crowd of skeletons. 

The three of them ended up at family reunions at no time at all...because Emelda kept shoving other poor skeletons out of the way. 

They rushed into a back room that Miguel recognized as the same one that was used when he was there for the first time. 

The room was full with the rest of his family, Oscar and Phillipe, Tia Victoria, Tia Rosita, Papa Julio, And even Great grandma Coco! The whole room was alive with everyone speaking at once, yelling over each other to try and make their opinion heard, they were so busy arguing with each other that they didn't notice that the three had even entered the room until Emelda lifted her fingers to her mouth and whistled loudly to get everyone's attention. 

The whole room silenced Immediately, and everyone looked up. Their faces lit up when they saw Miguel was in the room. Rushing forward they grabbed him and pulled him into a big family hug. With mama Coco in the middle squeezing him the hardest.

Phrases like “we missed you mi hijo!” and “good to see you again Miguel” “look how much you've grown!” were all said one over the other as they all tried to catch up with him at once.

Miguel was too overwhelmed to say anything but luckily Emelda stepped in and waved everyone off with her shoe. 

“We aren’t here to chat and make shoes!” she said sternly. “We are here to-” “MIGUEL!” Emelda was cut off by Isabella suddenly pushing herself through the skeletons and running towards Miguel. 

Miguel’s face lit up like the sun when he saw her familiar face, he opened his arms and wrapped them around Isabella when she flew into them. 

The two of them laughed and spun around, out of joy and relief that there was something normal in everything that was going on. Miguel held her tighter out of the relief that she was okay and that she was no longer in pain and lying on a bed in his house, though he knew that she still was. 

They pulled away but stayed facing each other. Isabella reached her hand up and caressed his cheek, Miguel held her hand there and leaned into her touch. 

“I'm so happy to see you.” He whispered. Isabella smiled. “We aren't out of the water yet Miguel.” He took in a deep breath and nodded, they needed to figure this out...whatever THIS was.

He focused on her face again, but he noticed that something wasn't right about her, he looked closer and then his eyes widened. Her skin was almost transparent, he could see the outline of her bones under her skin. Much like the way that he looked right before he was sent back to the land of the living the last time he was here. 

Fear took over and he began to panic, “ISA! Your skin!” he said worried, she nodded slowly and grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. “I know Miguel, i don't know what it means either, but i feel fine!” she assured him.

The door flew open again and this time the small clerk that Miguel recognized as the same one that had tried to send him home walked in through the door holding a clipboard. “Riviera Family?” he asked looking up from his clipboard. His smile fell when he saw that it was the same family that had the living boy incident a few years ago, and look...there he was, and oh good...he brought a friend this time.

Sarcasm obviously.

Miguel and Isabella both waved sheepishly at the short skeleton. He gave them a tight smile and then sat down behind his desk. 

There was silence as everyone waited for someone else to speak. 

“Well?” The clerk said tapping his honey fingers on his desk. 

Isabella cleared her throat and stepped forward. “Um...mr. Skeleton...my name is Isabella Gueirco...I don't know why I am here, I was shot but I'm not dead...I'm not dead right?” She asked looking at Miguel. 

He shook his head, “no, your sleeping.” He confirmed. 

The clerk snapped his fingers, “well that is the problem right there.” 

The clerk hopped down from his desk and walked over to Isabella, he barely reached her waist. 

“Senora you are in a coma.” He said bluntly. 

“We know that, we are trying to get her out of the coma!” Miguel said. 

The clerk held up a finger “and the solution is...you need your families blessing.”

“Is that the solution to every problem down here!?” Miguel asked. 

Emelda shushed him. “She just needs her family's blessing to go back?” 

“Si senora, for cases like this it is up to the deceased family to make the call whether or not she gets to stay in the land of the living or if it is time to pass over to the land of the dead. If we left it up to them to decide some people would take a very long time to die.” 

“But what if it's not her time to go! She has a long life ahead of her!” Miguel argued. 

The clerk looked at him sadly. “Death is not fair at the best of times. If death waited to only take the old and sick we would never know the value of a life lost in a youth.” 

Miguel's mouth hung open. “So if her family says no then she will die?” He asked horrified. 

“Si.” 

Isabella gulped. “Then...I guess it's time to pay my family a visit then.” 

“Oh and one more thing.” The clerk said. 

“You have two days before you die no matter what.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I didn't post this sooner...that is my fault. 
> 
> Let me know what you think in thd comments!


End file.
